


Обед на двоих

by ne_budet, WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Bugs & Insects, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet/pseuds/ne_budet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: Перед очередной порцией приключений надо обязательно подкрепиться.





	Обед на двоих

— …взорвать генератор, выключить щит, и тогда наши войска ворвутся в город и подавят противника.

— Верно, учитель! Но сначала надо поесть.

— Нет, Энакин. Я не настолько голоден.

— Вы с утра ничего не ели! Вдруг бой, а вы голодный, ослабевший… Так нельзя!

— Жуки расползлись, а личинки премерзкие.

— У них очень нежный вкус, просто попробуйте. Но если жуки вам понравились больше, я сейчас их соберу… Сейчас-сейчас… Вот!

— Гадость.

— Кажется, я придумал. Закройте глаза и откройте рот! Можете представить, что сидите в лучшем ресторане Корусанта.

— В ресторане, где за шиворот капает вода, м-да.

— Не разговаривайте, а то я промахнусь мимо рта. Кстати, жука я убил, чтобы он не щекотался во рту.

— А можно без подробностей, Энакин? И… ты сидишь на моем плаще?

— Вы подглядываете, да? Не надо. Не думайте ни о чем, учитель. Просто наслаждайтесь изысканным блюдом.

— Эм-м… действительно, не так плохо. Солоновато.

— Вот, а вы сомневались! Давайте еще.

— Пожалуй, неплохая идея. Ом-м.

— У вас такой горячий рот, учитель. И ваша борода… она такая мягкая.

— Чувствую странные изменения в твоей Силе, мой бывший падаван. Необычно сильные эмоции. Тебе нельзя идти в бой в подобном настроении.

— Нет-нет, не открывайте глаза. Обед еще не окончен.

— Вовсе не обязательно сидеть так близко.

— Я всего лишь слежу, чтобы вы были сыты и могли исполнить свой долг джедая, учитель! Давайте еще одного жучка, маленького, и все.

— Последний.

— Да. Ох. Невозможно утерпеть.

— М-м-м… М-м? Эни? Прекрати!

— Вы сидели так красиво с полуоткрытым ртом! Я не удержался, простите, учитель. Я больше не буду. Извините!

— Неужели настолько красиво, что ты сразу захотел меня поцеловать?

— Мне вдруг показалось это хорошей идеей. И что вы сами хотите того же.

— Энакин. Ты мой бывший падаван, мы много лет знакомы. Думаешь, я не дал бы тебе знать, если бы захотел нечто подобное?

— Подобное — это поцелуи?

— Поцелуи, объятия, ласки, легкие укусы, петтинг, раздеть тебя полностью и взять на полу. Возможно, несколько раз подряд.

— О. Но вы совсем не хотите всего этого?

— Конечно, нет, с чего ты взял?

— Ну вот жуков вы сначала тоже не хотели, а потом съели целых двух. Так может, и с сексом со мной то же самое?

— Я всегда знал, что магистр Йода странновато преподает логику, но не настолько же. Энакин, нас ждет дело. Помнишь? Пробраться в тыл врага, отключить щиты, прорвать блокаду.

— Но сначала — может, попробуете червячка?

— Они уже все уползли.

— Не того. Вот этого.

— Крифф! Он у тебя гораздо больше любого червя.

— Спасибо, учитель.

— Флиртовать тебя учил, видимо, магистр Фисто? Обязательно напомни научить тебя более достойным эвфемизмам слову «член» после того, как мы закончим здесь.

— Но сейчас что мне делать с моим возбуждением?

— Помедитируй.

— Я не могу, когда вы смотрите.

— Все, отвернулся.

— Уф-ф-ф.

— Я-то думал, что когда ты станешь рыцарем-джедаем, будет полегче.

— О да-а…

— Ты остепенишься, познаешь свой Путь.

— Да, учитель… не останавливайтесь…

— А на деле — как был падаваном, так и остался. Мой юный несносный падаван.

— А-а-ах!..

— Ты закончил медитировать?

— Да, очень хорошо.

— А что это за мокрое пятно на твоих штанах?

— Сверху накапало, учитель. Пойдемте уже, враги сами себя не разобьют!


End file.
